Not The Hero
by Percyjacksonpovs
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he could d anything. Until Sophomore year rolled around. Set after TLO


**Old story. Kind of. Oh and the guest name Grammar Police. ARE YOU HAPPY? I DID LINES THIS TIME **

**Ok now read.**

* * *

It was after the the Titan's war that Percy had to start his Sophomore year at Goode and he was not expecting this.  
His Language Arts teacher was named Mr. Russell. He was a new teacher to the school and actually pretty young, so he made his students call him by his first name.  
Percy didn't have any problems with Mr. Russell, he was a good teacher. He helped Percy with his dyslexia, occasionally gave out Jolly Ranchers and was usually on top of all of the teen news.  
The problems started with the mid-term Final.  
Percy has never had good experiences with Finals, so when this one rolled around, he gave himself a mental kick.  
They were to read the book that the teacher have them and write an essay from the main characters point of view.  
The book that gave to them was called The Last Olympian.  
Percy had never seen this book in his life, but when he read the synopsis of the story, he completely freaked out.  
The main character (Percy Jackson) was about to go into a war with the Titan, Kronos, after Luke had given his body to the Titan. He needed his friends help to save Olympus and the world.  
Freaking out was an understatement.  
Percy felt like he wanted to rip his hair out. Percy felt like he was going to throw up. Percy felt like he should be in a mental hospital. But most if all, Percy felt terrified by the book.  
Obviously it was about him, but who was this 'Rick Riordan' and how did he know everything about Percy?  
For the sake of his Final, Percy read the Last Olympian. Although some parts were off and his thoughts were sometimes fake, it was the story of the Titans war.  
The next step in his Final- creating the essay.  
Percy figured that it would be easy, since he was the main character.  
But Percy actually found it very hard to express his feelings towards the war, it had only happened a few months ago.  
So when Percy finally got an idea in his head, a crazy, mixed up, wild idea that would probably get him a F, he couldn't help but write it down.

* * *

After the Finals were taken and the teens were let out to go enjoy Winter Break, Mr. Russell sat down to grade the Finals.  
Paul Blofis, a much more experienced teacher, was asked to help Mr. Russell grade the many tests.  
And of course, Paul said yes.  
They divided the tests into two stacks and started to grade.  
B, B, C, F, A, D, B, F, A and so on.  
Finally the last test Paul had to grade went into his hands. He looked at the name- the one and only Percy Jackson.  
'This must be interesting,' he thought, looking at the name.  
He started to read the essay and was intrigued at what it said.

"I'm Not the Hero  
By: Percy Jackson.  
I'm not what you think.  
I'm not him.  
I'm not the knight in shining armor that came to slay the dragon, get the girl, make up with his friends and ride off into the sunset.  
I'm not him.  
I'm not the hero that everyone expected me to be.  
Because I wasn't the hero!  
Technically, I didn't kill Kronos.  
Luke killed Kronos.  
All I did was hand him a knife and stand and watch.  
And it wasn't even my knife!  
So how am I to accept the fact that now, I'm called the savior of Olympus?  
How am I to accept immortality when I didn't kill Kronos?  
Sure I slayed a few monsters, activated some statues, and even mended some bonds.  
But how am I to be the hero?  
It was Luke!  
Although he had some troubles along the way, in the end, he was the savior of Olympus!  
He was the one that killed Kronos.  
He was the one that should be the hero!  
I didn't even take that poisoned knife.  
Yet I'm called the hero?  
I shouldn't deserve the girl in the end, I wasn't the hero.  
I shouldn't receive the praise and affection, I wasn't the hero.  
I shouldn't be accepted by everyone, even Clarisse, I wasn't the hero.  
I know that this essay was supposed to be about the book from the main characters point of view, and I know that the other essays are probably about how happy in the end he was. Or how the love and affection was just amazing, but I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to accept that everything was OK in the end.  
The prophecy that Rachel told scared me a little.  
I was the storm.  
And I always did kind of wonder about Mount Tam and how that stayed in place.  
And I do realize that I'm not supposed to look back, but what if I do?  
I look back now at everything I have been through. From the first attack from Mrs. Dodds, to the last kiss I had with Annabeth.  
I wonder if there's more.  
If I'm going to be the hero.  
If I'm going to really make a difference at Camp.  
If I will survive all the monster attacks.  
Can I not wonder.  
I would like one chance in my life to be the hero.  
I know that sound selfish and rude because Ive saved the day before, but I do wonder.  
The hero wasn't me in the book.  
The hero isn't me right now.  
Will I be the hero?  
Will I get the chance to redeem myself?  
I'm not the hero! I can't stress that enough.  
And this is really the first time I've exposed it to others.  
Inside, I feel like a piece of crap for lying to everyone.  
But what else can I feel?  
Will the fake fame go to my head?  
Will I still be the person I once was?  
Will I be able to tell my feelings to everyone?  
Looking back at the first monster attack, I realize that I knew that I had it coming.  
I knew something would have to go wrong.  
And so now, as I lay, writing this essay, I can only say one thing.  
I  
Am  
Not  
The  
Hero.  
Please accept that  
- Percy Jackson"

* * *

Paul was completely shocked. Is this how Percy really feels about everything?  
The emotions in the essay were great, and the grammar wasn't bad either.  
Yet, he had no idea what to give Percy on his exam. He couldn't go easy on him just because he was his step-son.  
So Paul made three marks on his page and was done with the story.  
He gave it to Mr. Russell and left the school, feeling bad about the grade he had given Percy.  
Two days later, Mr. Russell called each home to tell the student what their grade was.  
But he never got to tell Percy Jackson.  
For he was already gone.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
